Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to providing connectivity between networks. In particular, but not exclusively, the present disclosure relates to providing connectivity between consumer network nodes via a service provider network.
Description of the Related Technology
Telecommunications networks, such as computer networks, enable the exchange of data between connected devices, or network nodes, such as computers, servers, routers and the like. A local area network (LAN) may typically provide interconnectivity to a number of devices at a particular geographic location or site, such as a home, office or other building. In order to provide network connectivity between devices at two different sites, a direct connection may be deployed which interconnects the sites, thereby allowing the various network nodes at each site to be part of the same network. Such an arrangement may be employed in an office or university complex for example.
However, use of such a direct connection between sites is not always feasible, for example due to physical constraints, such as a large geographic separation between sites, or for cost reasons. Various methods are known which enable connectivity between two sites which have no direct connection. Data may be exchanged between the network nodes at the remote sites by means of the internet for example. However, for some applications, it is desirable to retain properties offered by a direct connection between the two sites, despite no direct connection being available.
A virtual private wire service (VPWS), also known as a virtual leased line (VLL) may be used to emulate a bidirectional point-to-point link between two sites that have no direct connection between them. Using such a VPWS, the networks at the two sites appear to be directly connected, and the various network nodes may exchange data as though they were part of the same network. In a VPWS, a service provider network is used which interconnects the two sites. The emulated connection between the sites is commonly implemented by means of a ‘pseudowire’, which is established between nodes in the service provider network, and emulates a direct connection across the service provider network between those nodes. Protection against connectivity problems in the VPWS may be conventionally provided through a technique known as pseudowire redundancy, in which multiple alternative pseudowires may be defined which traverse different paths through the service provider network, and can be used alternatively in case of a failure. However, it would be desirable to provide improved measures for connectivity protection, for example measures that can be utilized in additional or alternative scenarios.